


Summer Days

by twicethed



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kuroro has anhidrosis, M/M, Oneshot, Pairo is mentioned, just some domesticity, servant!Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicethed/pseuds/twicethed
Summary: Summer this year has been very hard on Chrollo. Kurapika, a servant, helps him cool off.





	Summer Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, i tried my best to make it light. It was tough, much respect to all the authors out there.

"The little one is in need of a caretaker. He is sick-” 

Kurapika’s guardian had ushered him out of the house to talk to an unfamiliar man. Adult talk, she had said, ordering him to go find Pairo and play with him. Her smile was fixed.   
But Kurapika did not like secrets, he pressed his head against the door she and the man disappeared behind.

He already knew the words that would come out of her mouth. He was prepared for it, when she opened the door, surprised to find him still there and not out playing with his best friend.

Kurapika nodded, agreeing to everything she said. His guardian pat him on the head.

"That's a good boy."

But he was conflicted, he wanted to go outside to explore and play with his friends, not work for someone who was stuck inside because of some stupid illness. He was probably a drab too, since he never went out much. He probably just reads all day. Not that Kurapika didn't enjoy a good book every once in a while.

The calling of cicadas permeated the air all around.

This year's summer was very hot. The sun hung like a balloon and colored everything yellow with how bright it was. Kurapika's mother left him alone while he ran off to tell Pairo the news. He spotted a pale boy carrying a black umbrella, out in broad daylight. What a weirdo, he thought, as he ran past. The boy watched him run.

———

Now that he was older, Kurapika didn't mind his job so much. He slipped on his uniform, worn from routine. Countless pillars passed him by as he walked down the deck to the washroom. He filled a washtub and got down to his first chore of the day, 

Laundry.

Rolling up his sleeves, he wrestled with every article of fabric in cold water. He had worked himself into a sweat by the end of it. Then he wrung them dry and hung it up in the hot morning air. A black hound trotted over to sniff at his ankles, it was not his, it was a stray. Kurapika only ever saw it sleeping in the field or chasing squirrels. It followed him around until he went back into the house.

Since he became a servant, he saw his friends and family a little less. His best friend, became a postman and would say hi or wave to him when he was at the gate, but would soon move on as he had a job to do. Kurapika missed being able to talk with him. He missed the days when he was younger, living in the past.

After washing was housekeeping. Such a large house with an inhabitant that didn't move much was sure to gather dust. He swept the halls and the deck–back and forth  
three times before stopping. An hour had passed.  
Pouring himself a glass of water, he was about to leave the kitchen before he stopped.

He walked to the library with two glasses of water, and pushed the door open with his elbow. Inside, the head of the house was sitting on a chaise lounge reading a book. His name was Chrollo. 

With pale skin and eyes as dark as his hair, he was a rather mysterious man, Kurapika only knew that he suffered from severe anhidrosis and that his mother and father had left him and the house behind. Only his eyes moved towards the boy when he walked in.

"I brought you a glass of water." 

"Thank you." Chrollo replied easily.

Neither of them talked to each other much, it showed how comfortable they were in each other's company, or at least Kurapika thought. But whenever those dark eyes looked at him, Kurapika would always feel a jolt in his stomach.  
He set the glass down on the table and quietly excused himself. There was still quite a bit of work to be done, and the blonde was not one to waste time.

When he was finally finished, he found himself sitting in the shade of the deck, a glass of water in hand. The black hound returned, stretched out across his feet, enjoying the shade as well. He stared at nothing.

Kurapika always tried his best to be a good servant, not really knowing why. He never saw Chrollo angry, and hoped he wouldn't find a reason to be. He knew next to nothing about Chrollo, but then again, Chrollo didn't either. Therefore, he didn't feel the need to figure the man out and decipher his life piece by piece.

The hound raised its head and looked over his shoulder, its attention caught. He felt a presence behind his back and turned around. It was Chrollo. He nodded at the space next to Kurapika.

"May I join you?" 

Kurapika’s eyes widened.

"Are you sure? It's quite hot out, you could get heat stroke." But the man already settled down, uncomfortably close. 

"The weather is nice today." he commented.

Both were quiet for the time being, listening to the chirping of birds. Indeed, he was an odd one. Kurapika could never figure out what was on his mind and he would give anything to be able to. They continued to sit in silence until Chrollo opened his mouth to speak.

"Who's that boy that you talk to outside the gate every morning?"

"What?"

"The one with the brown hair." 

So he was talking about Pairo. He must have been watching them from the window. Kurapika didn't feel like giving his name. 

"He's the postman." the blonde answered simply.

"Why haven't you, well, tried that with me? The talking I mean. You looked happy while talking to him."

Kurapika couldn't answer him. It was true that he never had a proper conversation with him. He didn't know what to say. Luckily, Chrollo didn’t push.

Suddenly, Chrollo hunched over to lean on the blonde. Kurapika stared at him in disbelief, his hair tickled his cheek, but he didn't move, fearing that it would become extremely awkward if he did. His heart was pounding so loud, he could hear it in his ears. It almost felt nice. This was certainly not normal. Chrollo never made a move to touch him. It was always Kurapika feeling his forehead whenever he had to check his temperature.

"You feel cool." his eyes were closed. 

Just then, a squirrel darted across the field, waking the hound, and it launched off towards it like a cat chasing a mouse. In it's hurry, the hound bumped into Kurapika's arm, which happened to be holding the glass of water, which happened to land on Chrollo. The squirrel and hound vanished around the corner and behind some bushes.

The scene was so ridiculous that Kurapika couldn't help laughing a little, bringing his palm up to cover his mouth as if to try and hide the fact that he was laughing. Chrollo wasn't buying it, and he too chuckled before grabbing the glass and flinging the remaining water at Kurapika.

His satisfaction was short-lived when he saw the blonde holding the garden hose.

———

It was well past 11, in which Kurapika had to check on Chrollo. He padded down the hall to his room, knocking to see if he was sound asleep. It would be a problem if he were to overheat in his sleep, so Kurapika carried a bucket of cold water with him. Every night he came by, either Chrollo calling his name, or him being worried that the man had suffered a heat stroke while he was away.

Kurapika opened the door when he heard groaning. Chrollo was shifting left and right, his eyes were closed, but it was quite clear he was having a nightmare. They tended to be frequent during the summer, when it was hot during the day and night. Kurapika felt sorry for him. It must be hard to suffer alone in a big empty house.

He ran his hand across Chrollo’s forehead. It was hot. After promptly wiping down his face with a cold wet towel, the man had calmed down. Kurapika sighed in relief. When he opened his eyes, Chrollo was looking at him. A jolt ran through him. Had he woken up from to the nightmare?

Chrollo smiled at him, it was strange seeing the man smile.

“Do you think you could you stay here tonight?”

Kurapika assured him that he would. He always did what was asked of him. But as soon as the man falls back asleep, he would return to his own room.

The blonde sat on edge of the bed with his back to the headboard. A black umbrella was laid on a dresser. Kurapika thought it looked familiar, until Chrollo’s arms wrapped around his waist, distracting him. 

“Goodnight Kurapika.”

“Goodnight Chrollo.”

There he sat, watching the stars from the bedroom window.


End file.
